


references for writing

by Skiek



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiek/pseuds/Skiek
Summary: so i got bored of having all my refs be a bookmark folder on my comp so i made it an ao3 work so others can throw into itdifferent chapters are different fandoms, with first being non-specificfeel free to add in the comments and i'll see about throwin them in the actual work too!!!





	1. non-fandom

[said replacements](http://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/182923792436/words-to-replace-said-except-this-actually-helps)

[general reference](http://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/182767158751/some-fucking-resources-for-all-ur-writing-fuckin)

[worldbuilding guides](https://blog.reedsy.com/worldbuilding-guide/)

[prompt generator website](https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/)

[hacker](https://www.writingforums.org/threads/how-to-write-about-a-hacker.155214/) [voice:](https://geekboss.com/how-to-write-like-a-hacker/) ["im in"](https://springhole.net/writing/things-about-computers-and-hacking-writers-need-to-know.htm)

[general reference 2](https://springhole.net/index.html)

[editing walk through](https://jerryjenkins.com/self-editing/)

[theme list](https://www.deviantart.com/100themewriters/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634)

[750 words](https://750words.com/) - this is a daily writing project, kinda like an online private journal

[for when you've lost that  _one_ word](http://chir.ag/projects/tip-of-my-tongue/)

[personality](http://www.rangen.co.uk/chars/pergen.php)/[appearance](http://www.rangen.co.uk/chars/appgen.php) generator

[socially appropriate rping website for getting a muse going](http://www.rangen.co.uk/chars/pergen.php)

[photographic references for all kindsa worldbuilding](https://characterdesignreferences.com/visual-library)


	2. destiny (vidja game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my destiny refs (;) )

[general wiki for most stuffs](https://destiny.fandom.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki)

[overview of lore for mostly d1](https://kotaku.com/a-beginner-s-guide-to-the-world-of-destiny-1800013915)

[homebrewed lore](https://www.bungie.net/en/Forums/Topics?pNumber=0&tg=Destiny2%20Lore&tSort=3&tType=0&d=0&lang=en)


	3. smutty references (o lala)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw references be aware  
> dont open when yr parents or other guardians are watchin u

[elevator sex](https://www.condomania.com/news/how-to-have-sex-in-an-elevator.html)

[gay sex writing do's and don'ts](https://reverie-indigo.livejournal.com/5686.html)

[smut writing tips (general writing, not specific stuff)](http://saltyshiro.tumblr.com/post/162301171666/10-tips-for-writing-good-smut)


	4. clothing refs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dress for the occasion  
> enjoy

[tuxedo styles and information](https://theblacktux.com/blog/tuxedo-styles/)

[dress shapes](https://imagination-on-canvas.tumblr.com/post/89987523068)

[types of material](https://www.namedclothing.com/material-chart/)

[sleeve types](https://sewguide.com/sleeve-types/)

[hats](https://www.hatsunlimited.com/hat-styles-guide/)

[necklaces](https://www.craftsvilla.com/blog/different-types-of-necklace-designs/)

[general fashion terminology](https://www.zalora.com.hk/fashion-glossary/)

[types of pants](https://www.popoptiq.com/types-of-pants/)


End file.
